Murdering the Eight Countries?
by ParanormalGal65
Summary: Alfred F. Jones finds out someone is killing the countries. Can he find out who it is and stop him, before it's too late?


" Arthur? Where'd you go," I asked.

I was wandering around at his place. I haven't seen Arthur since last night. He said he would call me tomorrow, which was today. I walked up to his bed room.

" Can't believe he's sleeping," I sad.

I sighed and opened the door.

" Arthur. Raise and...," I said before I looked into his room.

The stench of blood was noticeable. I stared in shock at Arthur, covered in his own blood on his bed.

"A-Arthur," I exclaimed as I ran over to the bed.

His eyes were open, staring into space. Arthur wasn't moving.

" C-come on! Stop playing with me! This isn't funny," I said.

I grabbed his blood-stained hand. It was cold. My eyes grew wide as I backed up.

" No way...," I said.

I pulled my cellphone out and dialed Francis's number.

" What is it, Alfred," asked Francis.

" Get the Allies together at Arthur's. Some-thing's going on," I said.

I hung up on him. I looked back at Arthur's body. I sighed as I shut the corpse's eyes.

" Damn...Why Arthur first," I wondered.

" ALFRED," shouted familiar voices near the doorway.

I jumped as I spun around.

" What happen? Why is," started Francis.

" Someone is murdering the countries. They started with Arthur," I said.

I was hiding the fact that I was upset to my backups. I'm the hero, I can't show my feelings.

" What is this," asked Ivan as he walked over to me.

I looked over at him. He was holding a piece of paper.

" Gimme that for a sec," I said as I snatched it from his hand.

I read it and my eyes grew wide. I ran out of the room.

" Damn! They're after the next one," I said.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

" We killed one of the eight countries. The next one, lives where the sun raises. That's what the note said. Kiku said he lives where the sun raises. So Kiku's next," I said as I ran.

I got to Kiku's house and opened the door as fast as I could. Kiku was against the wall, as well with a person in black.

" Kiku," I shouted.

The black person left as Kiku fell onto the ground. Red grew from his stomach.I ran towards him.

" Hold on a bit," I said.

" It's no use...The wound made it to my stomach, there's no way for me to survive," said Kiku, weakly.

" But," I started.

" Alfred. The next victim, holds the city of lights," said Kiku before he faded away.

I felt my eyes tear up.

" City...of Lights," I said as I closed the corpse's eyes.

It hit me.

" He's after Francis," I said, standing up.

I got to Paris, the City of Lights. I didn't stop running until I got to Francis's house.

" FRANCIS," I shouted as I burst in the house.

Francis looked over at me.

" Yes," he asked.

I blinked.

" W-wait. You're the country who holds the City of Lights, right," I asked.

" Of course," answered Francis.

" What's going on," I thought.

" Let moi make you a cup of tea," Francis said, walking into his kitchen.

I closed the door as a scream broke the silence.

" Francis," I called as I ran into the kitchen.

The man in black looked at me. A knife pierced Francis's chest.

" Heh, the next victim, is the largest country in he world," said the man before he fled.

" Damn," I muttered as I closed Francis's eyes.

I took the knife out and placed it on the floor.

" He's now after Ivan," I said as I ran out of the house.

I got to Ivan's country, when I saw Natalia running towards me.

" Alfred! Ivan...My brother," she said.

" Where is he," I asked.

She tackled me down onto the cold snow.

" N-Natalia," I asked.

I heard her sob.

" ...Did the man say anything, about who's the next victim," I asked.

" The country of pasta and lovers," muttered Natalia.

" So, this guy is after Feliciano next," I said.

I got to Feliciano's country, along with Natalia.

" Alfred," shouted a familiar voice.

I spun around and noticed Feliciano, running away from the man in black. I grabbed my pistol.

" Feliciano," I shouted, running towards him.

Feliciano ducked and I shot. The man in black fell to the ground.

" You alright," I heard Natalia ask Feliciano.

I walked to the man in black.

" There's...another person...He's gone to the country, of the dragons," said the man in black before he faded away.

"...Yao's next," I said, standing up.

I turned to Natalia and Feliciano.

" We're going to China," I said.

We traveled in a helicopter to China. We safely landed on the ground. That's when Im Yong Soo came running.

" Yao's in trouble," he said.

" We know. Where is he," I asked.

" Just down the road," said Im.

I nodded and motioned Natalia and Feilciano to follow me. I walked and I saw another man in black. He has already succuced on killing Yao.

" You're too late. The next one is the toughest country in the Axis," said the man in black.

He ran off before I could take my pistol out.

" Wah! He's after Ludwig," cried Feilciano.

I growled.

" Let's go to Germany," I said, running back onto the helicopter.

" I'm coming to! I'll never forgive the person who killed Yao," said Im.

I nodded as everyone got in. We then flew to Germany. After many hours, we landed and we heard guns shots.

" Ludwig," shouted Feilciano, in tears.

Ludwig was fighting back, but he was also running.

" Feilciano! Run while you still can," shouted Ludwig.

" But...," started Feilciano.

A shot was heard and Ludwig fell onto the ground.

" You're next, Alfred," said the man in black.

He disappeared as Feilciano ran up to Ludwig.

" Ludwig..," said Feilciano, crying.

" Feilciano...Don't...give up," said Ludwig, smiling a little.

" Don't die! Please! I don't want to be alone," cried Feilciano, tears coming down his cheeks.

" Keep on living...for me, Feilciano," said Ludwig.

The life in Ludwig's eyes faded. His body became limped.

" Ludwig...LUDWIG," shouted Feilciano, in despair.

I felt sad as well, but I couldn't show it. My vision got blurry, I knew I was tearing up. I suddenly got mad at myself and wiped the tears away. What kind of hero can't protect the people he cared for? Arthur made me want to become a hero in the first place. I wanted to protect him. I wanted to be his hero, but, now, I can't. He had been murdered, what was left...to protect?

My knees buckled and I fell onto the ground. Tears fell down my cheeks.

" Damn..." I said, punching the ground.

Some one touched my shoulder. I looked up to see Natalia. She hugged me.

" This is not the time to feel sorry for ourselves. Alfred is next," said Im Yong Soo.

Feilciano nodded. He put Ludwig's body on the ground.

" I won't let another friend die...," he said.

I smiled.

" Thanks. It's my fault. I couldn't protect anyone...," I started.

Im Yong Soo slapped me across the face.

" It's not you're fault! It's whosever killing," he shouted.

I nodded.

" Let's go set up a trap," I said.

I whispered the plan to everyone. They nodded.

" Let's go," said Im Yong Soo.

I stood up, feeling confident. We all went into the helicopter and went to my country. I sat alone in my house. I heard a window break. The man in black stood before me.

" You're the last of the bastards," he said.

I tackled him onto the ground.

" Who are you," I demanded.

I pulled off the mask and gasped. The man pushed me off of him.

" Why..," I started.

" I'm always mistaken for you, you bastard! This is my revenge," shouted my brother, Matthew.

He lunged at me, holding a knife in his hand. I rolled to the right and dodged it.

" None of the others gave me a resistant. But, I would love to see you be totured before I killed you, so let's have some fun," said Matthew, smirking.

He threw the knife and pain exploded on my left shoulder. Matthew laughed as he walked closer to me.

" Now," shouted Natalia's voice.

Im Yong Soo, Feliciano, and Natalia came into the room, from different rooms.

" So, now it's going to be even more fun. I like that," said Matthew.

I watched in horror as Matthew drew a gun from inside his black clothes and shoot each one.

" No," I shouted.

Matthew looked at me.

" Stay for a while, can't you," he asked, smiling.

He took the knife from my shoulder.

" Now, where should I cut you? The stomach? Maybe your arms first," said Matthew.

I growled.

" This is not like you," I said.

" I've been building this hatred ever since I first met you," said Matthew.

He cut down the middle of my arm. I cried in pain.

" This is the last day you live. So, make use of it," said Matthew.

He stabbed my in the chest. That's the last thing I remember...


End file.
